1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for using optical fibers as communication transmission paths, and more specifically to the amplification of light waves carrying information signals such as TV signals or telephonic signals and the automatic control and monitoring of such apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The communication industry is using more and more optical or light fibers in lieu of copper wires since optical fibers have substantially greater bandwidth than traditional copper wires or cables. However, just as electrical signals which travel great distances over copper wiring must be amplified several times on their journey from one location to another, it is also necessary to amplify the light waves carrying telephonic, TV or other types of information signals.
Unfortunately, presently available techniques of light wave amplification require extremely expensive and complex and sensitive equipment. Consequently, the task of closely controlling and monitoring such light amplification equipment is of utmost importance if this expensive equipment is to be dependable and is to operate consistently.